A tu lado
by Fernandha's
Summary: "Quizá, sólo quizás, eras humana, Hermione…" Te hubiese susurrado tu subconsciente, "y como tal no tenías las respuestas a todas tus cuestiones, sólo las vivías. Aún por mucho que éstas te dolieran"


**Título:**

_A tu lado_

**Clasificación:**

Caería en un K+ pero, por si las moscas, lo pongo en T

**Parejas(s):**

Lavander&Ron

**Personaje principal:**

Hermione-

**Renuncia de derechos:**

Personajes y lugares pertenecen a **J**ota**K**á **R**owling, WB y asociados.

**Resumen:**

_Quizá, sólo quizás, eras humana, Hermione…_ Te hubiese susurrado tu subconsciente, _y como tal no tenías las respuestas a todas tus cuestiones, sólo las vivías. Aún por mucho que éstas te dolieran._

**Advertencias:**

Hermione/OoC - Ron/OoC - Lavander/OoC: la escena se desarrolla de un reto, es decir que es AU. Digamos que la guerra aún pasa y Ron nunca terminó con Lavander, es más... su relación se "profundizó"

**Notas:**

Mi mejor intento de un texto tipo drama, escrito con todo cariño, con ésos toques trágicos que no puedo dejar pasar. Digamos que en realidad el género es desamor, pero no existe ésa opción para mí ya que en realidad el amor sigue ahí, así que usé el género más parecido, el drama o angst (por los hechos que acontecen) que casi ni se nota ¿?

**Respuesta al reto de:**

°*Anonimus*° por inbox en FFL: Quiero algo de drama, no sé. ¿Qué tal a una Hermione bien masoquita? ¡AAAAAAAAA! Es que tengo antojo de algo así como que... no sé, quiero que la chica sufra por el Weasley, pero aún así lo siga amando. Que la situación se desarrolle con un altercado de Granger y la odiosa parejita que hacían Lavander y Ron. ¡Iugh! ¡Den sorpresas! Éso sí, como ya dije: ¡QUIERO AMOR MASOQUISTAAA! jijiji, lo sé. Soy la reina del S and M ¡YUUUPI!

* * *

—_¿R-Ron?__—exclamaste confundida. Deseando que aquello no estuviera pasando._

—_¡H-Hermione!__—tartamudeó tu amigo, colorado hasta las orejas mientras se retiraba de la posición en la que se encontraba._

_Mala idea._

_Lavander se incorporó, tapándose como pudo con la poca ropa que tenía al alcance, tu estómago se sintió asqueado, comprimido. Cómo si se estuviera formando un amargo nudo en él._

—_Y-Yo… p-puedo explicarlo todo__—murmuró el chico. Y tú viste a la rubia, sonrojada y asustada, incómoda pero de igual modo disgustada por la interrupción._

—_No hay nada que decir…__—hablaste despacio, intentando mantener tu tono de voz equilibrado, apretujando tus puños hasta poner los nudillos rojos; nauseabunda, así encontrabas la escena. Taladraste con la mirada a la rubia y giraste sobre tus talones—. Váyanse de aquí antes de que les imponga un castigo, Ronald__—mordiste tu labio inferior, con la esperanza de conseguir la fuerza necesaria para aguantar un poco más._

—_Pero, Hermione…_

—_¡Basta, Ronald! —gruñiste sin__estar consiente de ello__—__. No quiero explicaciones, no debes dármelas. ¡Sólo cállate!__—__caminaste cerrando, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres._

_Poco te importaba ya si eso provocaba despertar a algunas cuantas personas. Sin mirar atrás corriste, bajando las escaleras, tambaleándote en ocasiones… sosteniendo tu cuerpo contra las paredes hasta salir del castillo. Llegando a la cancha de Quidditch._

Ahora te encontrabas ahí, rememorando aquél recuerdo.  
Tan vívido, tan nauseabundo… tan, tan… tan _doloroso._

Con la brisa acompañándote, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua, sonreíste melancólicamente… había comenzado a llover.

La lluvia es vida y muerte, en partes iguales —recordabas haber leído en algún libro, quizás una novela de la sección muggle—. En cada gota de agua existe algún hecho que la lluvia ha decidido guardar, en cada hermoso tintinar al chocar contra algo… al romperse en miles de gotas más…, en cada una de ellas, hay algún sentimiento que las personas han compartido con ella.

La lluvia conoce y desconoce, ayuda y perjudica. Es el bien y el mal repartido por todos los rincones del mundo sin excepción. Mordiste—de reiterada manera— tu labio inferior… un poco más de presión y éste podría sangrar.

Frunciste el ceño ante tales definiciones tan ficticias de la lluvia pero, sin poder evitarlo, cerraste los ojos. Para ti, la lluvia no es más que un medio de confort ante la soledad presentada. Quizá no es realmente algo malo, quizás es solamente una forma de verlo. Pero te _dolía_, como si mil agujas se clavaran en lo más profundo de tu ser para que jamás las olvidaras.

Te movías con lentitud, abriste los ojos. Pero negabas, negabas mientras más gotas salían disparadas de tu cabellera hasta chocar contra el césped. Caíste de rodillas y lloraste, como nunca lo habías hecho. Te sentías como una idiota atrapada en un mundo —por mucho— my distante al tuyo.

No podías hacer nada, no _querías_ hacer nada más que quedarte con contacto con el suelo, recordarte que seguías viva pese a todo lo que había sucedido. Pero sabías que no la podías odiar, ¿por qué deberías? Aún por más anhelo de que _eso_ que sentías bien podría ser disgusto, ira inclusive… Pero no, sabías que no era así y nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué debería de serlo? Nadie te había quitado nada que realmente fuese tuyo y lo sabías, pero eso te dolía… preferirías vivir en la sombra del engaño antes de aceptarlo.

Te dolía ver a Lavander con Ron, pero no podías hacer nada. No podías odiar a la rubia sólo por tener algo, a _alguien_, a quien tú querías.

Tenías orgullo, y eso era lo único que aún te mantenía de pie. Eras una Griffindor, y tu valentía era algo de lo que te podías sostener.

La lluvia seguía empapándote pero hacías caso omiso, poco te importaba si la ropa que ahora usabas te provocaba más frío que consuelo; seguías llorando. Dejabas que el agua trabajara por ti, que la lluvia se llevara aquellas lágrimas que bien pudieron haber sido oprimidas. Sólo deseabas que todo acabara, que aquél dolor en tu corazón se extinguiera por completo.

Levantaste la mirada. Tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero la lluvia sabía camuflajear muy bien tus lágrimas.

Bufaste.

Te paraste, dispuesta entrar a los vestidores de la cancha y quedarte ahí hasta que la lluvia o tus lágrimas, cesaran. Que _idiota_ te sentías, Hermione. Era una situación que aún por mucho que tu intelecto intentara solucionar no podía… Caminaste, con lentitud. Intentando que tus pasos fuesen seguros, de no caer de nueva manera en el césped; hiciste una mueca de disgusto.

_¿Por qué deberías de sufrir por alguien como él?_ Te preguntabas, _¿por qué Ron te provocaba tanto dolor como alegría?_ Y, por una vez en la vida, tu cerebro no supo que responderte. _Quizá, sólo quizás, eras humana, Hermione…_ Te hubiese susurrado tu subconsciente, _y como tal no tenías las respuestas a todas tus cuestiones, sólo las vivías. Aún por mucho que éstas te dolieran._

Suspiraste.  
Sabías que al día siguiente él se disculparía, prometiendo jamás volver a hacer algo así y tú, como siempre, caerías en su juego y le perdonarías todo… Por que sí, te conocías perfectamente bien como para asegurar tus ideales. Eso haría él, eso harías tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que lo amabas, ¡lo amas —como una estupida quizá—, Granger! Y eso, es algo con lo que no podías luchar.

Ya no.  
Sólo querías vivir y sufrir, de ser necesario, por permanecer al lado de Ron. ¡Sí, Hermione!... ¡el amor de verdad que te hacía una estúpida! Pero, eso ya no te importaba si él seguía ahí, _a tu lado._


End file.
